The Wizard's True Form Revealed/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Clara Version)
(In the chamber, the group already told the Wizard their accomplishment) Wizard: Well, I can't believe my eyes! Do you have the wand? (Clara nods and showed it) Clara: We done what you told us. Peach: And Daisy and I are honored to not only become Oz’s princesses again.... Daisy: But we’ll also accept Mario and Luigi’s hands in marriage next month. (Mario and Luigi nods in agreement. The Wizard then spoke up as Clara let him levitate the wand away and seal it into a vault) Wizard: I see…. How very good. Crash: You bet! Louise: Now will you give us our dreams like you promised? (Then the Wizard boomed) Wizard: Not so fast! I’ll give this matter a thought. Go away and come back tomorrow! (The group got shocked and then angry) Clara’s group: Tomorrow?! Clara: But me, Rockruff, my siblings, and Phillip want to go home now! Metalhead: You have plenty of time already! Baloo: Yeah! (Then the Wizard got angry) Wizard: Do not arouse the wrath of the Great and Powerful Oz! I said come back tomorrow! (During this line, Rockruff felt something blowing a light wind at him and noticed a curtained corner. He got Yoshi’s attention, showed him, and they head over there) Daisy: If you were Great and Powerful, you’d keep your promises! Peach, Mario, and Luigi: That’s right! (Suddenly, Rockruff and Yoshi pulled the curtain back to reveal a man shouting through the microphone and controlling the flame makers. The man is a 43 year old man with tan skin, short dark brown hair, mustache, beard, and eyebrows, dark brown eyes, an old white healed scar on his bottom left cheek, and wearing a dark grayish brown long-sleeved tunic, medium tan pants, a pair of light tan stockings tied in a brown strings, and brown shoes. Hearing the curtain pulling, the group turned to the corner and got surprised upon noticing what Rockruff and Yoshi revealed) Rockruff: (Whispering to the group) Look! (Yoshi quietly chirps in agreement) Real Wizard: (During Rockruff's line and Yoshi's quiet chirp) Are you criticizing the Great and Powerful Oz?! You should be grateful that I’m letting you wait until tomorrow instead of twenty years from now! The Great Oz has spoken! (He turned around and gasped upon noticing the group staring in curiosity and confusion and then pulled the curtain closed) Real Wizard: Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain! The Great Oz has spoken! (But Clara went over, picked Rockruff up while Yoshi ran up Peach and Daisy and pulled the curtain back again) Clara: Who the heck are you? (The real Wizard got nervous and tried to sound powerful again) Real Wizard: (Powerfully) I am the Great (Slowly) and Powerful…! (He spoke normally in embarrassment) Real Wizard: Wizard of Oz…. Actually, my real name is Ged, but many people call me by my alias, Sparrowhawk. Clara: (Surprised) You are?! (Sparrowhawk nods apologetically as the group walked up to him) Sparrowhawk: It’s true. Aku-Aku: You humbug! Charmy: Like he said! Sparrowhawk: Yes, I’m a fake. And I apologize. Fritz: You act like a bad person acting that way in there! Sparrowhawk: Actually, I’m a good person, but a poorly bad Wizard. (Hearing him say that, the group’s anger melted away slowly upon seeing Sparrowhawk hang his head in shame again) Peach: So, you say you’re feared and respected because of that act. Daisy: Which is why you never allow people in Emerald City to see the real you. Sparrowhawk: (Nods) Yes. But I never let people see me yet until I took care of personal business. And like I said, I apologize. Sonic: And what about your promise? Rockruff: You can do good by keeping it. (Sparrowhawk then smiled brightly) Sparrowhawk: Well, alright. I guess I’ll give you your dreams right now instead of tomorrow. (He goes over to Crash and Aku-Aku) Sparrowhawk: Crash, you say you want a brain, right? Crash: Yes. Sparrowhawk: That’s a very mediocre commodity. Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on the earth, or slinks through slimy seas has a brain. Like, for example, I can sense in your mind that your plans you made to help your friends along the way on your journey proves that you had a brain all along, even after you are born. Crash: Really? Sparrowhawk: Yes. You just believed in yourself to make those plans and they came out perfectly. Therefore, you got a brain. Can you figure out an equation? Tails: (Agreeing) Without my help? (Crash thought it over and then said it) Crash: The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side. (The group got surprised and then happy) Phillip: That’s exactly right, Crash! Tails: You did it! (Crash got happy) Crash: Oh, boy! I got a brain! Thank you! Sparrowhawk: (Giving him a medal that reads "A+") Anytime, my bandicoot friend. Aku-Aku: And am I the best conscience ever? Sparrowhawk: Indeed, you are. (He conjured a tiny gold badge that reads “Certified Conscience” and puts it to Aku-Aku, who accepted gladly) Aku-Aku: Thank you! Crash: Now my sister, wife, and friends are gonna be so proud! Clara's group: Sister, wife, and friends? Crash: Yeah. Coco, Tawna, Sombra, and Crunch Bandicoot. Aku-Aku: Forgot to mention them. Clara's group: (Understanding: Ah, okay.... (Sparrowhawk then went over to Baloo and Kit) Sparrowhawk: And you say you wanted courage, right? Baloo: Yep. Sparrowhawk: It’s just that you confuse courage with wisdom. And I sense from within your heart that this whole journey you went through with Clara’s group gave you the courage you needed. Therefore, you get a medal of honor as a reward for awakening your true courage. (He conjures another gold medal that reads “Courage” and gives it to him, much to his happiness) Baloo: (Chuckling) Shucks, folks, I’m speechless. Can’t wait to tell my loving supporting wife and daughter! Clara’s group: Wife and daughter? Baloo: Yeah. Rebecca and Molly Cunningham. And besides Kit, they always stand by me. Kit: That is true! And Rebecca sometimes likes to be Becky by Papa Bear here. Baloo: Yep. Clara’s group: Oh, that’s cool! (Kit then changed the subject) Kit: And am I the best partner ever? Sparrowhawk: Yes, you are, Kit. Because you helped everyone despite your age, you made a big difference to prove your worthiness, growing to be a strong bear cub. (Kit got happy as Sparrowhawk gave him a "Best Partner" badge) Kit: Wow, thanks! I feel confident already! (Kit then puts his badge on while Sparrowhawk nods in agreement. Then he went over to Metalhead) Sparrowhawk: And you said you want a heart, right? Metalhead: Yes. Sparrowhawk: You’re in luck. I can give you one. (He conjures a red mechanical heart and, with Tails' help, installed it right into his chest. After Sparrowhawk and Tails are done, Metalhead felt his chest pumping softly) Metalhead: I have a heart. I have a heart! Yeah! (The others laughed a bit and then calmed down as Sparrowhawk walked up to Mario and Luigi) Sparrowhawk: And as for you both, you wish to become mechanics on flying things and the best plumbers, right? Mario and Luigi: Yes. But…. Sparrowhawk: I can tell. You want to work as both plumbers and mechanic on other things besides flying things, right? Mario: Yes. Luigi: Exactly. Sparrowhawk: Then, you can be official mechanics and plumbers working in Emerald City! Mario: Us? Luigi: A job here?! (Sparrowhawk nods) Mario and Luigi: (Laughing merrily) Thank you! (Peach and Mario and Daisy and Luigi hug each other in laughter. After all was calm, Sparrowhawk went up to Sonic's group) Sparrowhawk: And you’re ex-con artists wishing to own a cafe, right? Sonic's group: (Proudly) Yep! Sparrowhawk: Then you can officially run your business. Starting here in Emerald City! (Sonic's group got happy) Sonic: Awesome! Sparrowhawk: And can you think up a name for your cafe? (Sonic's group thought it over, brightened up, and right after huddling, all said the name in agreement) Sonic's group: Cafe Mobius! (A short pause as Sparrowhawk and the group smiled proudly) Cream: Like that name? Cheese: (Hopefully) Chao, chao? Sonic: We picked that because we’re Mobians from Mobius City, which is next door to Chao Village, the place where Clara's house landed. Shadow: And as owners of Cafe Mobius, we decree that our friends or any citizen in Emerald City are welcome to run the cafe when we’re absent! Sonic's group: Yeah! Sparrowhawk: Not a bad idea! Clara’s group: Yeah! (Sparrowhawk then went up to Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi proudly) Sparrowhawk: And I’m extremely proud of you for discovering your origin. Peach: Thank you. Daisy: And lucky for me and Peach, Cinde.... (Corrects herself) I mean, Mom and Dad, actually agreed to let us keep Yoshi as a pet and companion. (Yoshi chirps happily in agreement) Daisy: And let us use magic always. Peach: Making us Oz’s very first Good Witch Princesses, since Rosalina and Pauline are our aunts. Sparrowhawk: That’s wonderful! (Then he went over to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff) Sparrowhawk: And you want to get back home to Topeka, Kansas, right? Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: Yep! Rockruff: More than anything in the whole world. Sparrowhawk: You’re in luck! Ironically, I’m from Topeka, Kansas as well. Clara’s group: Really?! Sparrowhawk: Yes. And I can take the children and Rockruff back there by my hot air balloon. Fritz: So, you were from a Kansas State Fair? Sparrowhawk: Yes. Premier balloonist par excellence to the Miracle Wonderland Carnival Company, until one day, while performing spectacular feats of stratospheric skill never before attempted by civilized man, an unfortunate phenomena occurred. The balloon failed to return to the fair. Baloo: Really? Sparrowhawk: Yes, and there I was, floating through space, a man without a continent. Clara: Were you scared? Sparrowhawk: Scared? (Scoffs) You are talking to a man who has laughed in the face of death, sneered at doom, and chuckled at catastrophe. (The group gave smug smiles, knowing he’s making it up. Sparrowhawk chuckled and then confessed before continuing) Sparrowhawk: Alright, I was scared. Then suddenly the wind changed, and the balloon floated down into the heart of this noble city, where I was instantly acclaimed Oz, the First Wizard de Luxe! Clara’s group: (Realizing) Oh, okay…. Sparrowhawk: Times being what they were, I accepted the job, retaining my balloon, against the advent of a quick get-away after I hoped that one day the Wicked Witches would be defeated. Up until now. And that was my personal business I mentioned earlier. (The group smiled proudly, knowing they did the right thing defeating Shroob, Cackletta, and Sugar Plum) Sparrowhawk: And in that balloon, children and Rockruff, I shall take you back to the land of E Pluribus Unum, or in other words, Topeka, Kansas! Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Thank you! Crash: So, where is the balloon? (Sparrowhawk pulled the deflated hot air balloon out) Sparrowhawk: Right here! And we’ll be leaving out there immediately, for this hot air balloon is magic. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Wonderful! (Then they all leave, carrying the hot air balloon out to make their announcement of their accomplished dreams and let Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff depart with Sparrowhawk) Coming up: The finale; Will Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff finally return home? Find out in the final chapter! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies